


Setting

by Vee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee





	Setting

Medical school kept him from taping his fingers and it didn’t really matter, because basketball was a memory. The habit had worn off, but adult opportunities filled in the blanks left by school-age eccentricity. Manicures every week, administered by a fashionable old woman who cooed over his hands and over what a beautiful face he had, wondered why he didn’t have a girlfriend but never pried when he replied that it was unnecessary.

His lucky item for the day was a ring, and he realized _that one_ was the only one he had. It hadn’t been pulled out of its box, much less worn, since high school. His jaw set in a tight way he didn’t even notice when he slipped it on, found that it still fit, and wondered with a sudden and bitter intensity what he’d been thinking. Ruby, for July (although he always thought of ruby for him), deep brilliant red and small for its cost. Natural rubies with such a bold color, the jeweler explained, were precious and few. Tanzanite for December seemed an incongruous match by comparison, but turquoise had seemed too common and blue topaz was unsuitably cheap. Next to the ruby it flashed its ultraviolet color and complemented the depth of the shade. He wouldn’t have allowed the ring to be anything but elegant, and selected it as such. Its companion was thinner, less stately and more modern, but he hadn’t seen it in a year. At least a year.

His manicurist complimented the ring, asked him if the stones meant anything. “They used to,” he said. 


End file.
